


Кукольник

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Dolls, Horror, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Ты будешь моей лучшей куклой, Эрвин!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith





	Кукольник

Ясное секунду назад небо заволокло черными тучами; загремело где-то совсем рядом, сверкнула молния. В лицо ветер брызнул мокрой грязью и чуть не сбил с ног. Эрвин понял, что не дойдет до гостиницы, и нырнул в ближайшую лавку, на неприметной вывеске которой значилось: «Куклы и чай».

Внутри было тихо, сухо, звуки с улицы доносились едва-едва. Эрвин вытер мокрый и грязный лоб тыльной стороной ладони и огляделся. Вдоль одной стены тянулись столики, накрытые белоснежными скатертями. На другой стене висели полки, на которых сидели, стояли, лежали самые разные куклы. За конторкой скучал высокий худой старик, глядя на незваного гостя из-под широких полей шляпы.

— Я… Дождь пережду? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами старик. Он повернул голову и крикнул куда-то вглубь помещения: — Эй, Леви!

Из-за неприметной двери в углу вышел человек небольшого роста. У него было красивое моложавое лицо и коротко стриженные волосы, подбритые на затылке. Двигался он почти бесшумно и по-кошачьи грациозно. Он вскинул на Эрвина взгляд узких темно-серых, почти черных глаз и кивнул.

— Каким ветром сюда занесло разведчика? — спросил он, разглядывая лицо Эрвина. Эрвину даже показалось, что он будто _ощупывает_ его лицо и шею. — Я сделаю чаю. Садись.

Он снова скрылся за неприметной дверью. Эрвин сел за ближайший столик и принялся разглядывать картинки на стене. Как он понял, на них неизвестный художник запечатлел историю семьи, владеющей лавочкой: поколения Аккерманов (фамилия была указана на одной из первых картинок) сидели в мастерской, колдовали над чайниками, шили одежду для кукол. Одна из подписей указывала, что лавка появилась на этом самом месте еще до Стен. Эрвин удивленно вскинул брови. Он знал, конечно, что человечество спряталось за Стенами только сто лет назад, но еще ни разу не видел здания, места или семьи, о которых с уверенностью можно было бы сказать, что они старше Стен.

К столику скользнул человек в черном и поставил на стол поднос с чайником и двумя чашками. Он сел напротив Эрвина и налил им обоим чаю, отпил из своей чашки, держа ее кончиками пальцев за края, и снова стал разглядывать Эрвина. Эрвин вернул ему пристальный взгляд. Он разглядел тонкие изящные брови, красиво очерченный рот с опущенными углами, что придавало лицу выражение вселенской грусти. Глаза у Аккермана были не темно-серыми, как подумал Эрвин сначала, а аспидно-черными.

— Леви, — протянул он руку, и Эрвин пожал ее. Рука у Леви была сухая и твердая. — Хочешь кукол посмотреть?  
— Эрвин, — в тон ему ответил Эрвин и пожал плечами. — Почему бы и нет?  
— Некоторые боятся, — ответил Леви.

Он едва заметно улыбнулся, открыв мелкие белые зубы, на удивление белые, будто ненастоящие.

— Я ничего не боюсь, — ответил Эрвин.

Леви довольно хмыкнул и потрогал рукав куртки Эрвина.

— Хорошо. Разведчики к нам еще не приходили. А, Кенни? Ведь не было разведчиков?  
— Нет, разведчиков не было, — отозвался от конторки Кенни, записывая что-то в гроссбух.

Ни Кенни, ни Леви не выглядели почтенными купцами. Обоим подошло бы что-то… другое. Полиция или разведка.

— Допивай чай, — сказал Леви. — И пойдем. _Посмотрим._  
— Никогда не пил такого вкусного чая! — искренне сказал Эрвин, опустошив чашку.  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Леви без всякого интереса. — Так пойдем?

Они подошли к полкам с куклами. Эрвин разглядывал кукол. Леви молча стоял рядом. Ничего особенного, просто куклы. Но как их много!

— Ты давно служишь?  
— Полтора года. Здесь по кое-каким поручениям… А что?  
— Ничего. Ты их видел? Титанов?

Эрвин опустил взгляд на Леви. Что за глупые вопросы!

— Как тебя сейчас.  
— Хотел бы я _поймать_ одного. — Леви вздохнул, будто речь шла не о пожирающих людей монстрах, а о редкой бабочке. — Ладно, пойдем. Я тебе покажу всю коллекцию, это все так, для любопытных.

Он взял Эрвина за рукав и потащил его за собой в узкую дверь, которую Эрвин до этого не замечал. Они оказались в просторном светлом помещении, вдоль стен которого тянулись бесконечные полки. Эрвину показалось, что куклы смотрят на него, и он невольно поежился, отгоняя глупый страх. Леви медленно вел его вдоль полок, показывал кукол, рассказывал, из чего каждая сделана, что значит ее костюм, кто именно из бесконечной череды Аккерманов ее сделал. И все время он будто бы случайно прикасался к Эрвину: к его бедру, руке, плечу, животу, спине. Эрвин и сам стал так же легко касаться своего провожатого. Но ему не удавалось делать это с такой легкостью. Каждое прикосновение Леви будто бы обещало всевозможные удовольствия. Эрвин подумал даже, что экскурсия — это только благовидный предлог, а на самом деле… Ну, почему бы и нет? В казармах не до плотских утех, времени нет, уединиться негде, если ты не старший офицер… А после сеновала замучаешься сено доставать отовсюду. Так что Эрвин спокойно принял эту игру. Когда они дошли до конца стены, Эрвин уже без смущения обнимал Леви за плечи.

— А вот этих я делал, — сказал Леви.

Эрвин стал разглядывать кукол на полке, у которой они остановились. Вот мальчик в деревенской одежде, вот девочка с кошкой на руках. Гарнизонный в форменной куртке держит в руке бутылку. Эрвин осторожно взял куклу в руки. Форма была пошита аккуратно, будто для живого солдата, на этикетке бутылки стоял вензель известного винного магазина.

— Нажми на живот, — сказал Леви.

От нажатия на живот гарнизонный дернулся, поднес бутылку к лицу и скрипучим голосом произнес: «Ух, хорошо пошла!» Эрвин нервно рассмеялся и осторожно поставил куклу на место. Ему показалось, что зрачки у гарнизонного задвигались и посмотрели на Эрвина.

— А это кадет. Он умеет отдавать салют. А вот беременная баба… Она охает от схваток, если дернуть за пятку. Вот купец. Я его посадил на мешок с золотом. Фермер с женой. Они могут махать тяпками. Осторожно! Лезвия острые! А вот бродяжки, брат и сестра…

Бродяжки были одеты в штаны, рубашки и жилеты, обуты в высокие сапоги. На плечах у парня и девушки висели кобуры для огнестрельного оружия. Рыжие волосы девушки были собраны в два неаккуратных хвостика. Они держались за руки. Лица их были искажены ужасом.

Эрвин зябко повел плечами. Ему опять показалось, что зрачки куклы двигаются и смотрят прямо на него. А на щеке куколки, изображавшей маленькую девочку, будто бы блеснула слеза.

— А этих делала мама. Вот шлюха, вот ее клиент… Это пьяница… А это сумасшедшая старуха с кошкой. А вот семья над гробом во время эпидемии. А этого лепил Кенни.

Леви держал куклу на раскрытой ладони. Крошечный человечек с большими печальными глазами, от глаз в стороны расходятся странные следы. В руках у человечка посох, на который он опирался. Он выглядел бесконечно уставшим. На губах застыла печальная улыбка.

— Ты замерз? — спросил Леви, и его рука скользнула вдоль спины Эрвина, задержавшись чуть ниже, чем позволяли приличия. — Тут всегда прохладно. Иначе воск потечет. Пойдем ко мне? Хочешь?

Он снизу вверх смотрел на Эрвина и улыбался. Если бы не рост, он был бы настоящим красавцем. Сильное тело, стройное, будто выточенное из камня. Мягкая походка, кошачья пластика. Эрвин осторожно обнял его за пояс, будто спрашивая разрешения, и Леви кивнул, прикрыл глаза, запрокинул голову. Его губы были холодными, но целовал он так, как никто больше не умел. У Эрвина застучало в ушах, и он со всей силой сжал Леви в объятиях. Леви довольно заурчал сквозь поцелуй, схватил Эрвина за отвороты форменной куртки и увлек, не прерывая поцелуя, куда-то в сторону.

Они оказались в небольшой комнатке. У окна стояла кровать, в углу — стол, в другом — шкаф. Больше мебели Эрвин не видел, да и не хотел. Леви потащил его за собой к кровати. Он снова и снова целовал его, осторожно стащил с него куртку и бережно повесил ее на стул у стола. Эрвин заметил, что Леви несколько секунд осторожно щупал ткань, будто она ему была интереснее, чем лежавший на кровати Эрвин. Но додумать Эрвин не успел. Леви вернулся в его объятия, и мир перестал существовать.

Леви не просто действовал умело. Он будто знал точно, что нужно Эрвину, как он хочет. Воздух вокруг стал горячим и тяжелым. Кожа у Леви была гладкая, сильные мышцы отзывались на каждое прикосновение. Он шептал Эрвину бесконечные комплименты, и от этого у Эрвина кружилась голова, сам звук его голоса возбуждал сильнее прикосновений. Эрвин не знал, что близость может быть такой приятной, так кружить голову.

После они долго лежали на кровати. Леви устроился головой на груди Эрвина и поглаживал его руку. Эрвин приподнялся, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Потом он провалился в сон.

Очнулся он в холодном помещении. На стенах горели факелы. Эрвин попытался встать, но оказался скован по рукам и ногам. Он был полностью раздет; холод пробирал до костей и мешал соображать. Над ним склонился Леви, за его плечом маячил Кенни, держа в руках металлический короб.

— Думаю, он готов, — сказал Леви. — Я только не знаю… Бирюза? Шпинель?

Он повернулся к Кенни и порылся в коробе. Эрвин хотел спросить, что происходит, но понял, что у него зашит рот.

— Не дергайся, — сказал откуда-то из темноты женский голос. — Мой сын — настоящий мастер, а ты станешь его лучшим шедевром. Это честь! У тебя будет отдельная полка. Он так давно хотел разведчика! А если будешь дергаться, рот может порваться, останутся следы… А устранять их очень больно и муторно.

Эрвин замер. Он попробовал дернуть рукой, но прикован он был так крепко, что рука не двинулась даже на миллиметр. Страха он не чувствовал. Просто не понимал, что происходит. Может, это сон? И что именно они собрались с ним делать?

Леви порылся в коробе, который держал Кенни, и подошел к Эрвину. На небольшой столик рядом с койкой, к которой был прикован Эрвин, высыпал из горсти россыпь голубых камней.

— У тебя такие красивые глаза. Я не видел таких голубых еще. Я не знаю, бирюза или шпинель? Мама, ты как думаешь?  
— Конечно, шпинель, дорогой, — мурлыкнула из темноты женщина. — Бирюза не такая синяя.  
— Или халцедон? Что думаешь, Эрвин? Это твои глаза. — Он рассмеялся и потрепал Эрвина по плечу. — Не говори, просто думай. Я пойму. — Он нахмурился. — Нет, это грубо. Не советую грубить, Эрвин. Знаешь, больно тебе будет в любом случае. Мы пробовали наркоз, но получаются такие блеклые лица… Но _насколько_ больно тебе будет, зависит от меня. Так что просто выбери камень. Вот, смотри. Это шпинель… Вот у нас сапфир, но они такие мелкие… А вот халцедон. И размер подходит, и цвет. Мне нравится бирюза, но мама права, это не тот оттенок. Выбери ты. Топаз еще есть. Сделай выбор, Эрвин. Я не каждому позволяю выбирать себе глаза. Но видишь ли, ты разведчик. А еще ты… — Он наклонился к самому лицу Эрвина и сладострастно прошептал: — Ты самый красивый человек, которого я встречал. Ты как совершенная кукла, которую многие из нас ищут всю жизнь. И в постели нам было так хорошо. Мне даже не пришлось притворяться. Так что? Я жду.

«Пусть будет халцедон», — обреченно подумал Эрвин.

— Ну, вот и молодец. И чего было тянуть?

Он надел белые перчатки. Его пальцы оказались перед самыми глазами Эрвина. Тонкие пальцы почти без усилий раздвинули пленнику веки и обхватили глазное яблоко. Эрвин закричал бы, но у него получилось только замычать. На его лоб легла прохладная женская рука, и боль немного утихла. Хотя все еще была невыносимой.

— Ну, тихо-тихо, дорогой. Думай о том, какая честь тебе оказана. — Женщина гладила его лоб и волосы. — Мой сын — настоящий гений. Потерпи. Скоро ты вообще не будешь чувствовать…

Леви принялся за второй глаз, и Эрвин погрузился во тьму. Он слышал, как шумит что-то.

— Это специальная машинка для огранки. — Голос Леви звучал ровно. — Я придаю форму твоим глазам. Видишь ли, глаза — это самое простое, поэтому мы начинаем с них. Потом мы убираем сердце и заменяем его механическим. Когда-то мы не умели делать механические. Так что у старинных кукол сердца либо сгнившие, либо их нет. Но и то и то другое ужасно сказывается на общем качестве. Конечно, обычные зеваки ничего не заметят, но мы все видим! У куклы должна быть душа. Не обижайся на меня, Эрвин. Я кукольник, я не могу поступать иначе. Ты же видел двух бродяжек. Они были моими лучшими друзьями. Но они всего лишь бродяжки, что их ждало в этом мире? А теперь они будут жить вечно. И ты тоже. А что ждет тебя в противном случае? Тебя бы съел титан. Фу! Я слышал, они отрыгивают съеденных. Какая мерзость! А я работаю чисто. Даже крови нет. Я все делаю аккуратно. Я изобрел специальный воск, он позволяет сохранять человека почти живым. Это самые лучшие куклы! Они стоят столько, что весь наш остров можно купить, еще сдача останется! Что, ты не знал, что мы на острове? А ну да, вам же лгут. Видишь ли, Аккерманы не подчиняются королю. Из последнего короля, который попытался с нами бороться, Кенни сделал отличную куклу. Я его тебе показывал! Не плачь. — Он вытер текущие по щекам из пустых глазниц слезы. — Вы, люди, думаете, что мы вершим зло, но это не так! Мы сохраняем самое прекрасное в вечности. Это искусство! Вот, твои глаза готовы. Давай примерим.

Эрвин почувствовал, как его обдало дыханием Леви. В левую глазницу что-то погрузилось, потом в правую.

— Моргни, чтобы они встали на место, — сказал Леви. — Вот так. Отлично. Видишь, как все хорошо, когда ты не сопротивляешься.

Комната выглядела размытой, все застилала голубоватая дымка. Но Эрвин различил лицо Леви и заметил, что в комнате они вдвоем. Леви улыбнулся ему, наклонился и поцеловал в зашитые губы.

— Ты такой красивый, Эрвин. Знаешь, я думаю, не буду делать тебя меньше. Куклы в человеческий рост очень редки. У нас всего три таких, они очень древние. Их делали первые Аккерманы. Так что ты будешь моим триумфом и данью памяти предков. А еще я смогу обнимать тебя, когда мне захочется. — Он довольно прищурился. — Видишь ли, Аккерманы влюбляются раз и на всю жизнь. Но вместо брака и детей мы дарим возлюбленным вечность. Мой отец тоже стал куклой. Так что я буду обнимать тебя и никогда не продам. Ты понимаешь, почему? Но ты сам виноват. Не надо было заходить к нам в лавку. Зато ты будешь моей лучшей куклой, моей любимой куклой. И раз ты будешь большим, я смогу иногда обнимать тебя. Ничего больше, конечно. Но это уже здорово, правда? Ты не ненавидишь меня, не обманывай себя. У Аккерманов любовь всегда взаимна.

Он говорил и говорил, одновременно возясь с каким-то механизмом. «Сердце», — догадался Эрвин. Он захотел закрыть глаза, но веки не слушались.

— Глаза у тебя теперь всегда будут открыты, — сказал Леви. — Тебе придется смотреть на меня. Я вот думаю, из чего сделать волосы… Я не могу оставить твои. Понимаешь, замене подлежит все, что возможно. Я поменяю тебе сердце, уберу все остальные внутренние органы. Тебе они больше не понадобятся. Мозг тоже стоило бы убрать, но мы пока не научились делать это так, чтобы не оставалось следов… А на тебе ставить опыты я не буду. Ты мой идеальный разведчик, мой возлюбленный, ты будешь идеальным. Шелк, наверное, подойдет. У мамы был подходящего цвета. Мама говорит, что я зря болтаю с куклами. Но она сама плачет, когда им больно. А вот Кенни умеет все делать молча. Кенни работает так быстро, что большинство даже не успевает осознать. Тебе повезло, что ты в сознании в такой момент! Это великий ритуал! Такое мало кто переживал! Бесценный опыт! Ха-ха, зря ты так. Конечно, из меня тоже сделают куклу, когда придет время. Все аккерманы становятся куклами. Я не показывал тебе их, это коллекция только для своих. Ну вот. Готово! Хочешь посмотреть?

Он что-то нажал в механизме, и Эрвин увидел, как закрутились шестеренки. Они двигались абсолютно бесшумно. Их было очень много, и каждая занимала свое место. В других обстоятельствах Эрвин бы подумал, что это самый совершенный механизм, который он видел.

— Мне тоже нравится. — Леви снова натянул перчатки, на этот раз красные, и взял скальпель. — Потерпи, ладно? Это будет немного больнее, чем удаление глаз…

Он одним быстрым движением воткнул скальпель между ребер и свободной рукой раздвинул их. Одной рукой он держал ребра, а другую запустил внутрь. Эрвин на мгновение задохнулся, когда сильная рука сжала его сердце и потянула вверх. Леви поднял сердце Эрвина на руке и посмотрел на просвет.

— Боги, Эрвин, оно так прекрасно! Сердце настоящего разведчика! Знаешь, у меня есть небольшая коллекция сердец. Думаю, я теперь все выброшу и оставлю только твое. Так, сейчас я поставлю тебе новое. Потом удалю остальные внутренности… Это противно и долго, так что постарайся думать о чем-то приятном. Например, о том, чем мы с тобой занимались вчера. Да, ты проспал сутки. Тебя надо было _обработать_.

Леви очень аккуратно разрезал Эрвину живот и стал вынимать внутренности. Механическое сердце ощущалось внутри тяжелым комком, но работало отлично, и его шестеренки крутились исправно. Леви вынимал кишки, печень, селезенку… Все внутренности он кидал в стоявший у кровати таз. Работал он очень аккуратно. Крови почти не было. Эрвин наблюдал за его действиями и гадал, почему ему больше не хочется сопротивляться. В конце концов, Леви прав. Что его ждет на службе? Смерть в пасти титана. Ну, может, повышение. А потом все равно смерть. А Леви предлагает ему вечность. Так ли это плохо? Леви закончил с выемкой и улыбнулся Эрвину, снял одну перчатку и погладил его по волосам.

— Вот видишь, ты уже начинаешь понимать. Ты будешь моей лучшей куклой, Эрвин!

***

Эрвин стоял в своей нише. Среди других кукол он выделялся ростом, и ему отвели целую нишу, отделанную мрамором. Он не знал, сколько он так стоял. Неделю? Год? Пять лет? Время от времени Леви подходил к нему, обнимал за шею и выдыхал в восковые губы: «Мой возлюбленный, мой шедевр, тебе не скучно?» Он целовал его, встав на цыпочки, рассказывал что-то. Эрвин не все понимал. Он стал забывать слова. Да и ответить даже мысленно уже не мог. Зато он слышал других кукол. Он слушал их бесконечные жалобы, их страх и отчаяние. Они рассказывали, не слушая друг друга, как попали в этот дом, как оказались на железной кровати. Их было так много, так бесконечно много. Аккерманы были старше Стен, старше самого острова. Ровесники мира, они всегда занимались коллекционированием. Сама Вечность вела их.

По коридору послышались шаги и голос Леви.

— А вот это, смотри, гарнизонный. Нажми ему на живот…

Они подошли к Эрвину. Леви держал за локоть мальчишку лет пятнадцати. У мальчишки были лохматые черные волосы и раскосые зеленые глаза. На его груди Эрвин увидел нашивку разведчиков.

— Видишь, Эрен, это разведчик. Моя лучшая работа! Настоящее совершенство! Как думаешь, ему нужен _друг?_


End file.
